A Day At The Beach
by SailorMoonFanForever
Summary: Serena and the gang go to the beach but she is stuck driving there with her enemy and major crush Darien. Problems arise that cause their day trip to last longer than expected. Will Serena and Darien finally confess their feelings?


**AN: Hey, here is my latest SM fanfic. It should be a few chapters long... I will update as soon as I finish the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

Serena walked into the arcade with her friends on either side of her, each wearing a big smile on their face. She couldn't wait for the day to begin. They were all going to the beach, her, Mina, Amy, Lita, Raye. Mina had even convinced Andrew to come along with them. The group of girls stood near the counters at the front of the arcade as they waited for Andrew to come from the back. It was just after ten o'clock on a Saturday morning and they had planned to spend the full day at the beach. Andrew soon came out from the back and smiled at his favorite customers.

"Hey girls!" he said enthusiastically, holding a beach ball and beach bag in his hands.

"Hey Drew," chorused the girls practically in unison.

"Ready to go?" Serena asked somewhat impatiently. She really wanted to start going. It was a two-hour drive to the beach, but was apparently worth the drive, and she wanted as many hours there as possible.

Andrew gave her a heart-stopping smile and slowly shook his head. Serena stared at her long-time crush with a confused look on her face, her head tilted slightly to the side. He laughed at this but only stared at the entrance door.

"What are we waiting for?" Serena demanded although her features held gentleness.

"Who… rather," Andrew clarified.

The five girls looked at each other in confusion, shrugged, and then proceeded to stare at the door with Andrew. Within a few minutes, the person whom they all had been waiting for showed, walking through the front door and making the bell chime. Serena, who had gotten bored from staring at the door, had walked over to the booths in the back of the arcade to rest before the trip started. It was _extremely _early after all. Within seconds of lying down on the soft seat she'd fallen asleep. She hadn't stirred even in the slightest when the bell had chimed but was snoring ever so softly.

"Hey Dare," Andrew said pleasantly with a smile on his face. "Glad you decided to join us."

Darien nodded, no smile on his face however, he still looked like he was second-guessing whether he should be there or not. His eyes acknowledged the girls politely, and then his eyes changed from reserved to disappointed when he noticed that Serena wasn't there. His disappointed eyes looked at his best friend for some reassurance, hoping that she was only running late. That was her style after all.

"Where is Serena?" he asked softly, trying his best to keep his voice aloof as he acted as nonchalantly as possible.

Andrew gave his friend a knowing smile as if he understood his friend's feelings completely. "You mean the girl you are head-over-heals in love with but are too scared to say or do anything because of a certain age difference?" he asked through a teasing laugh.

Darien's eyes shot towards the girls who were now smiling at him, holding back laughter of their own, and then back to Andrew. "SHH!" he hissed loudly as red tinted his cheeks in embarrassment. He couldn't believe his friend would say something like that in front of them. Then again he was pretty sure they already knew and could sense his intense feelings for their friend despite his outward actions. Everyone pretty much had figured it out other than Serena and for that last part he was grateful. The girls finally couldn't contain their laughter any longer as they watched his cute display of shyness.

"It's not like this is new news, Darien," Mina laughed. "We've known for a long time now," she smiled radiantly, having been the first to see it as she was the scout of love.

"Oh," he mumbled, staring at his feet, his thoughts being confirmed. "Well?" he probed. "Where is she?"

Andrew turned and stared towards the back of the arcade. Darien followed his gaze to a seeming empty booth. His eyebrow rose. "She's here?" he asked incredulously, a hint of panic in his voice that she might have overheard their conversation.

Andrew only nodded. Darien growled softly under his breath and then walked over to his angel to see if she had heard what they'd said. Well of course she must have heard but the question was why was she hiding? He found her sleeping on the booth, all cuddled up into a little ball. His lips formed into a smile as he sighed deeply. His sleeping precious angel. The girl was so adorable even when sleeping. He laughed softly to himself as he heard a faint snore. He turned his gaze back at the group and blushed when he realized that they all had been watching his reactions. He walked back over to them, letting Serena sleep for a few more minutes as she looked too peaceful to disturb.

"So… we are seven now," he pointed out the obvious. "So…"

Andrew caught on to what he was saying and then gave the girls a hidden smile. They smiled back, seemingly understanding exactly what he was thinking, this scaring Darien as he watched their faces communicate wordlessly. What had they cooked up when he'd left them to see Serena?

"The girls can ride with me and you can take Serena in your car," he said as if it were the most reasonable thing in the world.

"But five people in one car… that's a little tight for such a long drive. It makes more sense that someone else comes in mine," Darien said trying to convince them.

He did not want to be left alone with Serena. He could barely keep up this façade around her when they were surrounded by their friends. What would he let slide if she was the only one next to him for miles? He wanted more than anything to simply tell her how he felt, but couldn't bare to face the rejection that would come when he did. Surely she didn't feel the same for him as he did her? She would have let her feelings show in some way after all this time if she felt that way for him, wouldn't she? Then again, he hadn't shown her anything apparently that was convincing enough for her to realize his feelings.

"Nah," Andrew said rolling his shoulders in a shrug. "The girls all want to hang out together, but none of them have licenses yet, so I'll drive them and you can drive Serena."

Darien ran his fingers through his hair. This wasn't supposed to happen this way. He wasn't supposed to be driving the girl he loved on a two-hour drive to a beach. Although he appreciated his friend's attempt in matchmaking, Serena didn't like him like that, and he knew for a fact that she would feel uncomfortable being alone with him for such a long drive; his heart tore at this. The girl he loved felt uncomfortable around him for any given length of time. Sighing, he nodded in defeat and started walking towards Serena.

"Maybe," Mina spoke up before Darien could get very far. "… you shouldn't wake her up. She was so tired when she got here… she probably didn't sleep much last night in anticipation."

Darien nodded. That was very Serena like. He must have gotten lost in his thoughts because as he was about to ask what they suggested for him to do, to get her into his car, when he noticed the group had already left the arcade and were headed towards Andrew's car. Watching them pile inside, Darien sighed and then looked at Serena. She looked so content. He didn't have the heart to wake her up, plus if he did, surely she wouldn't drive with him to the beach.

Nodding once to himself, gaining courage, he reached down and gently picked up the sleeping girl. His heart pounded in his chest. It was the first time he'd ever touched her soft skin, smelt her hair so close to his nose. He tried to calm his racing heart as he stared at her soft lips. Lips he had wanted to kiss since the day they had met and he'd fallen in love with her. Sighing, he shook his head. She didn't like him; he couldn't take advantage of her. If and when her feelings ever changed for him, then he'd consider showing her how he felt, but for now, they were just friends taking a long road trip together.

He pulled her into his arms and had to bite his lip from groaning when her small sleeping hands made their way to his chest. He looked down at her, only to find her face nuzzling into his chest. He smiled down at his angel, who looked more beautiful now than ever, and then slowly proceeded out of the arcade. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
